An Old Foe Returns
by Eddy13
Summary: Ron must face his ultimate test as the Monkey Master when his greatest foe returns.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome everyone to my latest KP story. I'm quite excited to be doing this one as it's been an idea I've had for quite some time. I hope everyone enjoys it. And don't worry. I haven't forgotten about my other works in progress. They're just taking a little longer to do. The usual disclaimer, I don't own KP no matter how much I'd love to. Now let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**I.**

There were two guards on duty at Zeon Chemicals. The pair kept their eyes on the security screens diligently. However, despite their keen eyes glued to the monitors, the pair was quite bored.

"Anything on the screens?" one guard asked as he took a bite of a donut.

"Nothin'" the other guard replied before sighing "Sometimes I think this job is too dull".

"Tell me about it" the first guard agreed "Where's the excitement that comes with guarding dangerous chemicals like what they've got here?"

Unbeknownst to the two guards, a small orb rolled into the room. A second later, it released a cloud of gas that filled the room, knocking the two guards out instantly. The moment the cloud dissipated, a group of figures appeared out of nowhere, half of them at least seven feet tall and burly and the other half four feet and skinny.

One of the smaller figures approached the console of the security monitors and began pushing buttons. In an instant, the cameras were deactivated, leaving the plant in the dark. With no eyes on them, the figure gave an okay motion to one of the large figures, who picked up one of the unconscious guards, carried him over to the large steel door and placed his hand on the security scanner, unlocking the door.

Behind the door was a hallway with a McHenry laser grid that reached from one side of the corridor to the other. With incredible speed, agility, and reflexes, the figures jumped and ducked the beams without being touched. Upon reaching the other end, one of the figures discovered the control panel for the grid next to the doorway and pressed the emergency shut off button for the beams so that getting back through the corridor would be easy.

The figures were now in the main vault which housed the plant's most dangerous chemicals. Searching the room, they soon spotted their objective: a large crate labeled _Experimental Substances_. Walking over to the crate, one of the large figures demonstrated incredible strength by hoisting the box upward. With their target in hand, the figures went back through the corridor; the last one activating the twenty second reactivation delay on the laser grid before running like crazy down the hallway. It made it back to the other side with the others just before the beams reignited.

Only a few things left to do before their mission was completed. The figures closed and relocked the door to the vault while the one that had turned off the cameras reactivated them. Finally, they placed the guards back in their chairs. All in all, it looked as if there was never a break in, and it would be awhile until anyone noticed the crate was missing. Before the guards woke up to even notice the figures were there, they were long gone.

**II.**

At Bueno Nacho, Kim and Ron were eating their usual order, back from their day of college in London. It helped that they were able to drive there in a flash and back thanks to Kim's car.

"I gotta say, KP" Ron was saying as he ate his naco "It's amazing how far one came come in such a sort time".

"Really?" Kim asked with a smirk as she dug into her salad.

"Yeah" Ron said with an enthusiastic nod "I mean, here I am, a young man on the cusp of entering the real world, going to a prestigious school with my dream girl, and I'm actually doing good in my classes".

"Well, it helps that you're actually doing work in them" Kim commented "But you're right. You have come a long way since high school".

"Yeah, and I gotta say, I'm very lucky that it happened this way" Ron went on "I'm just thankful that London had sent a scout to that last football game I had in high school and they liked what they saw".

"Yeah, good thing we found out about that at the last minute" Kim added "Otherwise, I was worried I'd be going to college without you".

"Likewise, KP" Ron said "It would've tanked to go through this part of life not at your side".

"Very sweet, Captain Ronmance" Kim replied fondly.

"It comes with being the Monkey Master".

"Well, Monkey Master" Kim said smirking "What are your plans for tonight?"

_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

"Well, looks like I'm going on a mission" Ron commented dryly as the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Uh huh" Rufus agreed as he continued snacking on nachos while Kim answered.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" the redhead said her almost catchphrase.

"We got a hit on the site" the tech guru replied "There's been a break-in at a lab".

**III.**

A few hours later, Kim and Ron were standing in the center of the main vault of Zeon Chemicals with its head scientist.

"So, there's no way of knowing who broke into the vault?" Kim asked the scientist.

"I'm afraid so" the scientist said "The thieves deactivated the cameras so there was no way of seeing what happened. If not for the stolen crate being missing from the inventory list, we wouldn't have even known there was a robbery".

"Whoa. A perfect heist" Ron commented "That's a rare occurrence".

"Looks that way" Kim said as she did a sweep with the Kimmunicator "I'm not picking up any clues. Whoever did this was smart about it" she turned back to the head scientist "Do you know what exactly was stolen?"

"Some experimental chemicals that deal with brain fluids" the scientist explained "They could be quite dangerous in the wrong hands".

"Well, that's obvious" Ron pointed out.

"We'll keep an eye out" Kim said "If we find out what happened to them, we'll let you know".

With that, Kim and Ron were on their way out of the plant, while at the same time, contemplating their latest mission.

"There's no telling how many of our enemies would love to get their mitts on those chemicals" Kim was saying "But this heist seems too complex for any of their henchmen to pull off. Not even Shego is this subtle".

"You don't suppose HenchCo is starting to make henchmen _smarter_, do ya?" Ron asked.

"I hope not" Kim said "It would take away the easiness of beating them up if they were a combination of brawn _and_ brains. However, it's a lead worth tracking". She then called up Wade. "Wade, we've got a major mystery here. Seems the goons have taken a competence boost. Do some digging and see if any villain we know has traded up their henchmen. Also, see what you can learn about uses for chemicals that effect brain fluids".

"That might take some time, Kim" Wade responded "Still, I'll let you know when I have the results". With that, he signed off.

"KP" Ron sighed as he and Kim reached the Sloth "I don't know why, but something tells me that this mission is going to be a doozy".

"You know what the freakiest thing is, Ron?" Kim asked as they got into the Sloth and drove off "I think you're right".

**IV.**

"A job well done, my minions" the shadowy figure said to its henchmen as they presented it with the box of chemicals "It won't be long before our objective is in hand".

From deep within the lair, laughter that sounded like hooting and screeching could be heard.

_**TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I was hoping that last chapter would've gone over better, but I guess things were going a bit too slow for everyone. Fortunately, the action picks up in this chapter, so hopefully, everyone will enjoy it more. You know the drill, I don't own KP no matter how much wishing I do, yada yada, now let's move on!**

* * *

**I.**

Ron was walking through a thick cloud of fog. He had no idea where he was going. For that matter, he had no idea how he ended up in this fog bank in the first place.

"Stoppable-san" the voice of Sensei coming from all around him "I have been receiving signs of something tremendous on the horizon. I feel you will soon face your greatest challenge yet as the Monkey Master".

"B-But I thought I already faced it when I saved Kim from the Lorwardians!" Ron said as he spun around to find the source of the voice.

"That was merely the moment when you embraced your destiny as the Monkey Master" Sensei's voice said solemnly "As time goes on, life presents us with new and more difficult challenges".

Ron sighed "Well, do you know what my challenge is?"

"Unfortunately, no" Sensei's voice answered as the fog grew denser "But I feel it is connected to your newest mission with Possible-san. I must advise you to be very cautious, Stoppable-san".

**II.**

Ron sat up suddenly.

"Huh" he thought out loud before turning to the naked mole rat beside him who had just woken up too "Rufus, I just had a weird dream".

"Eh?" the naked rodent asked.

"Yeah" Ron said as he got out of bed "I had a dream about having a conversation with Sensei I never recall having before, which is strange because I usually dream about Kim".

"Huh" was all Rufus could say.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Ron said as he made his way to the bathroom.

As he brushed his teeth, he kept thinking over and over about the dream. It was odd enough that it was about a strange conversation, especially in a strange place like where he was. Still, Sensei's words echoed in his head, and a strange feeling stirred up in his gut.

"Rufus" he said as he made his way back into his bedroom "Call me crazy, but I think what I experienced was no dream".

**III.**

After getting dressed, Ron went over to meet Kim at her house which had been rebuilt following the Lorwardian invasion being thwarted. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by the auburn teen.

"Hey, Ron" Kim said as he allowed her boyfriend into the house before noticing he looked worried "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, KP" Ron said "But I think our new mission is more serious than we expected".

"What do you mean?" Kim inquired.

"I think I got a message from Sensei in my sleep saying I will soon face my greatest challenge yet" the blonde explained.

Kim cocked her head. Considering Ron's MMP and his connection to a hidden Japanese school, it did seem like something plausible to happen to them.

"Did he say what it was?" she asked.

"He said he didn't know, only that he believes it to be connected to our latest mission and that I should be cautious" Ron said.

Kim rolled his eyes "That guy is always so cryptic".

"Tell me about it" Ron agreed "Sometimes I wish he would just up and say what he's talking about in English!" After ranting, Ron decided to move on "So, did Wade contact you yet?"

"Not yet" Kim said "I don't know how long it'll take him to finish his searching".

_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

"Probably right now" Ron offered as the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Well, at least he has good timing a few times" Kim said before answering "What have you got, Wade?"

"Well, so far, I've been hitting dead ends with trying to figure out who was behind that lab break-in" the eleven year old genius said reluctantly "Not only that, I can't figure out who would have a use for the stolen chemicals".

"Keep working at that, you'll figure it out" Kim said assuringly "Anything else?"

"Yeah" Wade said with a nod "During my search, I discovered that it turns out there were at least half a dozen other chemical plants that were broken into, each one the same with no clues as to who was behind it".

"That doesn't sound good" Ron commented.

"No kidding" Kim agreed before turning to the Kimmunicator "Any idea what all those chemicals could be used for together?"

"Not by my genius" Wade said with a shake of his head "Anyway, word about the break ins have already spread to every plant in the country. One company is so worried about being robbed that they even asked us if we would provide extra protection. You want to go through with it?"

Kim thought for a moment "Well, I don't usually reject requests. Besides, if they are a target, we finally might get an idea who's behind these robberies. Tell them we'll be there".

"Alright" Wade said "They said that if you agreed to, then to come by tonight".

"Just give us the address and we'll be good to go" Kim said as she and Ron exchanged confident smirks.

**IV.**

The pair arrived at Biosphere Chemical on time. Upon getting out of the Sloth, they were greeted by the president of the company.

"Ah, Kim Possible" he said to the redhead "We hoped you'd come".

"Well, we figured that coming here might help with our investigation" Kim explained.

"Well, then if you'll follow me" the president said as he led the duo into the plant, accompanied by a couple of guards "With all the plant robberies going on throughout the country, we're worried that someone might come here" he explained as they walked down a corridor to a large steel door.

After one of the guards punched a security code into the lock, the door opened to a reveal a large room on the other side.

"This is the main room which houses the factory's most sensitive chemicals" the president said. Sure enough, inside the large room were numerous barrels which no doubt contained the substances. "With this being the most likely target for a thief, we were hoping that you would stand guard over it".

Ron's jaw fell open "You want us to stay in here all night?!"

Kim elbowed her boyfriend before addressing the president "Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on things in here".

"Excellent" the president said before he and his guards turned to leave "We'll check up on you in the morning". With that, they closed the door behind them.

Upon being left alone, the duo hid in the shadows to watch over the chemicals. What felt like hours passed and nothing happened. While Kim was keeping a constant vigil, Ron had decided to spend his time playing games with Rufus on the Kimmunicator he had gotten from Kim as a graduation present. After hours of nothing though, Ron had gotten tired of playing and decided to speak up.

"Are we sure that this place is going to be the next mark of our villain?" he asked in a bored tone.

"No, we're not" Kim conceded with a shrug "But it doesn't hurt to check anyway. Besides, when have we ever turned down a request?"

"Well, never" Ron commented "But I'm just saying that it's pretty boring in here".

Unbeknownst to the pair, outside the room, the same figures which had pulled the numerous other heists had been coming down the corridor. After stopping at the door, one of small figures start punching in random codes into the security lock until it got the correct one.

Fortunately, the sound of the vault door unlocking did not go unheard by Kim.

"Looks like things are about to get a little more exciting for you" the auburn teen commented as she motioned for Ron to duck.

Sure enough, the figures entered the room. Sticking to the shadows, they made their way over to one of the barrels. Before they could grab it, Kim made her move.

"That's far enough!" she shouted to the group as she leaped out of the shadows with Ron and Rufus behind her.

Hearing Kim's shout, the figures turned to the duo and stepped out of the shadows. Each one was dressed from head to toe in black garb. Slowly, they approached the pair; a big, burly one cracking its knuckles as it took the lead.

"Ron, head's up" Kim advised as she watched their adversaries advance on them "Things are about to get messy".

Sure enough, the figure in front leaped at them and brought its huge arms down over Kim and Ron. Fortunately, the two managed to leap out of the way, leaving the figure to smash the ground where they were standing. Following that, a pair of shorter goons charged at Kim and Ron and threw a punch at each teen, only for Kim to jump above the attack thrown at her while Ron bent over backwards to avoid his attacker. They then responded by giving the pair of henchmen a pair of kicks and sent them sprawling backwards.

However, Kim was then ambushed by a bunch of midget-sized goons who attempted to pin her to the ground. Luckily, Kim was stronger than them and managed to throw them off.

Ron, meanwhile, found himself dodging a bunch of punches and kicks from three attackers at once. He dodged them all before returning the favor and punched and kicked them all back.

"Ha!" the blonde said proudly "Is that the best you got?" Unfortunately, he was so busy bragging that he didn't notice that the huge henchman that attacked him and Kim at the start of the battle had snuck up behind him. At least until he accidentally brushed into it, then looked behind to see who it was.

"Heh heh" Ron said sheepishly "Hey, there". In response, the figure had raised its arm upward before bringing it down on top of Ron. Fortunately, Ron's natural running skills kicked in and he took off before he was flattened, only for the henchman to pursue him.

"K-I-I-I-M!" he cried as he ran full speed with the goon behind him who surprisingly managed to keep up with him.

Luckily, Kim heard the cry and just as Ron passed by, she leaped upward and delivered a powerful kick to the henchman's jaw, knocking him to the floor. Approaching his head, Kim grabbed the henchman's mask.

"Time to find out whom you're working for" the redhead said as she pulled off mask, revealing it to be…a gorilla.

"What?" Kim said with wide eyes as she back away from the gorilla as it got up.

Ron, who had seen the whole thing, nervously started pulling the masks off the other henchmen. Sure enough, the whole squad was a group of gorillas, baboons, orangutans and monkeys.

"No…way" Kim said in shock from the revelation as to who the thieves were.

Ron, meanwhile, sighed in milled annoyance "Why is it I always have to deal with monkeys?"

"Technically, some of them are apes" Kim said to the blonde "But I get what you mean".

The group of simians meanwhile, seemed angry to have been unmasked and growled ferociously.

"They don't sound happy" Ron pointed out as he backed away.

"Yeah, I think I got that" Kim replied dryly as she joined him.

The gorilla that Kim had unmasked snorted a bit before walking over to a nearby wall. Grabbing a piece of pipe that went across the wall, the ape ripped it out with incredible strength before brandishing it like a weapon.

"Whoa" was all Kim and Ron could say as the ape bore down on them with the pipe. It then swung, but Kim and Ron managed to jump over it. The gorilla swung again, this time the duo ducked. It then brought it down with full force only for the pair to jump out of the way of being hit.

"You might want to take this" Kim addressed Ron.

Getting the message, Ron turned to the attacking ape and called upon his Mystical Monkey Powers. Just as the gorilla brought the pipe down for a second time, it was caught by Ron's hand, which was then ripped it out of the ape's hands and tossed aside. Growling angrily, the gorilla raised an arm upward and threw it at Ron. However, the punch was also caught by the blonde.

"You're not the only strong fella around here, Kong!" the boy taunted.

The two then grappled for dominance a bit, but both were equally strong. Fortunately, Rufus chose that moment to pop out of Ron's pocket, run up the gorilla's arm and give it a sharp bite, causing it to loosen its grip. This managed to give Ron the upper hand and send the ape flying over him.

"Thanks, Rufus" Ron said to the mole rat who merely bowed.

"Nice work, Ron" Kim said before looking toward their adversaries "But I don't think it's over".

Sure enough, the other primates leaped at the pair, but since Ron was now in MMP mode, he was able to fend them off alongside Kim. The pair kicked and punched as their attackers came. Eventually, the group of simians stopped their attack and backed away.

"Think they're giving up?" Ron asked.

"I don't know what they're doing" Kim replied.

Then much to the surprise of the two humans, their furry enemies whipped out laser guns! They only had a moment for their eyes to widen before scattering as the primates started firing at them.

"Ah! Who trains primates to use blasters?!" Ron cried as he ran to avoid being fried.

As she jumped over the volley of laser blasts being shot at her, Kim was thinking. There was something strange about these primates. Finally, she it hit her.

"Trained nothing!" she yelled over the laser fire "They're smart!"

"Say what?!" Ron cried "You've got to be kidding!"

Unfortunately, Kim's theory was proven true when their attackers, upon realizing that Kim and Ron were too quick to be shot at, aimed their lasers at the ceiling and fired, causing rubble to collapse overtop Ron.

"Ron, look out!" Kim cried as she ran toward her boyfriend, but wasn't fast enough to pull him out of the way before the rubble fell on them.

With the duo trapped, the primates quickly grabbed one of the barrels of chemicals and ran out the door with it. Kim and Ron managed to struggle out of the rubble a few seconds later and attempted to pursue, however the gang of anthropoids had the sense to close the door and lock it, trapping them inside. Struggling to get out, all Kim could do was groan in frustration as she struck the door with her fists.

"Oh, man" Ron said dejectedly "That could've gone better".

"No kidding" Kim said with a sigh.

"Well, I guess this explains the test Sensei was telling me about" Ron said before looking down "Not off to a good start though".

"Don't worry" Kim said, perking his spirits up "This is far from over". She then activated the Kimmunicator "Wade, we just had a run in with our mystery perps".

"And?" Wade asked.

"First, hack the vault door here to get us out" Kim said professionally "Then start expanding your search for our villain. This mission just got a whole lot freakier".

**V.**

The primates brought the barrel of chemicals before their master who stayed in the shadows while it smirked with satisfaction. The lead gorilla then hooted and grunted as if trying to say something,

"Kim Possible and her team discovered your identities?" the shadowy figure asked, having understood the primate.

The ape nodded.

"I had a feeling this would happen" the figure said "Still, this isn't a major problem. Even Team Possible can't stop me. Still, if they do manage to figure out the next step of my plan, we'll be ready for them".

Once again, the laughter that sounded like hooting and grunting could be heard coming from the lair.

_**TBC…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I'm glad this story is starting to pick up. I guess all I needed to do was spread the word a little. Well, hopefully this chapter will really bring in viewers. You know the drill, I don't own Kim Possible. Now, let's get back to the story.**

* * *

**I.**

The next day saw Kim and Ron at their college in London. However, Kim's mind wasn't focusing on the lessons, which fortunately weren't difficult that day. Instead, Kim was concentrating on their latest mission, but sadly kept coming up dry on suspects. After an hour of thinking, Kim decided to see if Ron had any thoughts.

"So" the redhead whispered to her boyfriend during one of her classes "Any ideas behind our group of anthropomorphic thieves?"

"You think Monkey Fist is back?" Ron offered "Maybe he managed to stop walking the path of the Yono".

"I thought about that" Kim said "Even if somehow he did manage to come back, stealing scientific equipment doesn't seem to fit his MO. He's more into stealing monkey artifacts. Besides, those primates weren't exactly ninjas".

"Well, maybe DNAmy is behind this" Ron suggested "I mean, we've heard rumors of her having a statue that looks like monkey boy. Perhaps she is planning to use those chemicals to try and bring Monkey Fist back. Besides that, who else could give monkeys an intelligence boost?"

"Good points" Kim replied "We'll need to gather some more information before we can make any confirmations though. However, it seems to be the most likely idea at the moment".

It wasn't long before classes ended for the day and Kim and Ron departed the school. As they reached the Sloth, Kim felt as if their investigation wasn't getting anywhere as all they had at the moment was a theory.

"If we don't get some solid leads soon, we'll never catch the guy behind this" she moaned as they got in the car

"Now, hang on" Ron said as Kim started up the Sloth and drove off "For all we know, Wade has found something and we'll hear from him soon".

At that moment, Wade happened to appear on the Sloth's built-in Kimmunicator.

"Hey, I didn't mean _that_ fast" Ron said while Kim immediately went into 'Mission' mode.

"What's the word, Wade?" the auburn college student inquired.

"I've been doing some checking after your run-in with those primates" the tech guru explained "It's seems there have been simian disappearances from wildlife reserves and zoos for some time now".

"Something tells me that we've figured out that mystery" Kim thought out loud "Though we don't know who is responsible for their abduction or for transforming them into thieves".

"I've been doing some digging into that" Wade said "But not even DNAmy is capable of giving them the level of intelligence displayed here".

"So much for our only theory" Ron said with a shrug.

"Yeah, uh huh" Rufus agreed.

"What about the chemicals our purloining primates have been boosting?" Kim brought up "Anything on that?"

"Still looking into that" Wade said.

Kim sighed "We're running into dead ends at every turn".

"Buck up, KP" Ron said positively "Something's bound to turn up".

Suddenly, Wade's monitor started beeping.

"How do I keep doing that?" Ron asked out loud.

"What is it, Wade?" Kim asked, deciding to focus on what was going on at the moment.

"Give me a minute" Wade said before checking out the hit "Whoa boy".

"What?" Kim asked.

"We just got a call" Wade replied hesitantly "From your dad".

"My dad?" Kim asked in shock.

"Someone broke into the space center" Wade said.

"We're on it" Kim said with determination as she shifted the Sloth into high speed and they blasted back to Middleton.

**II.**

It didn't take Kim and Ron long to reach the Middleton Space Center thanks to the Sloth. Kim quickly got out and ran up to meet her father who had been waiting for them.

"Dad, we came as fast as we could" she said as Ron caught up to them "What's wrong?"

Mr. Possible sighed as he lead the way "Unfortunately, we had a theft of our newest project'.

"Which was what this time?" Ron had to ask.

"A set of hyper-mark thrusters that we developed for our newest rocket" Mr. Possible said as they made their way to a door where he typed in a security code to open it "They were a compact form of the engines made for the Kepler, but fortunately not powerful enough to reach its threshold speed" James explained as they walked pass a pair of guards and into an X-Ray machine "They were meant to propel the rocket into space in record time. However, sometime today, someone bypassed all the security we had in place and stole them". He raised his eyes to a retinal scanner to allow them passage through the security door into the space center's warehouse.

"Yep, that's an empty engine space" Ron commented as he looked at the spot where the thrusters had been along the wall of the rocket engines, an outline of them remaining.

"You don't suppose this is another inside job, do you?" Kim asked her father.

"No way" James said as he shook his head "After that business with Fenn, we've been sure to check into the backgrounds of everyone here from now on. No one working here had a reason to do this".

"If that's the case" Kim said "Then whoever was behind this is quite clever".

"Not to mention strong" Ron pointed out as he looked at the outlines of the thrusters "These things must've weighed a ton".

"Three and a half tons each, to be exact" Mr. Possible corrected.

"That only verifies my statement" Ron commented.

"Anything else that was taken, Dad?" Kim questioned her father.

"Thirty gallons of J-200 rocket fuel" James answered "This time, I know your brothers aren't behind the disappearance".

"So, what now, KP?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"To start, we better ask everyone here a few questions to see if we can get a lead" Kim answered.

After spending two hours talking to other scientists and guards to see if they saw anything, only to come up with nothing, Kim and Ron made their way back to the Sloth.

"You think this is the work of our simian squad?" Ron asked.

"I don't know who else would be capable of pulling this job" Kim said in agreement "But it doesn't make sense as to why they would switch from chemicals to engines. Still, it's our only logical lead, so we better follow it" she then activated the Kimmunicator "Wade, see if you can find anything on why anyone, especially our simian swippers, would want a set of hyper thrusters".

"On it Kim" Wade complied before typing for a few seconds "Hmm. This is strange".

Kim sighed "As if things haven't gotten strange enough. What is it?"

"It seems there have been numerous other component thefts in the country" Wade explained "Somebody has been stealing warheads, nose cones, missile drums, and flight systems".

"Sounds like someone might be building their own missiles" Ron pointed out.

"Sounds like" Kim agreed "But it still doesn't fit into what those primates want with those chemicals" she then got a smirk on her face "But, I think I know how we can get a lead".

"Huh?" was all Ron could say while Kim turned back to Wade's image.

"Wade, if someone is interested in missile parts, what else would they need?"

"Well" Wade said as he looked over the list of stolen items "If someone _is _building a missile, it wouldn't work without a guidance program".

"And where would the best guidance program be located?" Kim inquired, a plan forming in her head.

**III.**

Upon getting the location of the lab, Kim and Ron made a beeline there, Kim having a strong feeling that it would be the next place that would be hit. Upon getting permission from the company, Kim and Ron staked out the room housing the guidance program motherboards.

"I hope your intuition is right on this, KP" Ron said as they waited for something to happen in a corner.

"Likewise" Kim agreed.

It was then that something came to Ron's mind "So, if this is the work of the monkeys and apes, how are we supposed deal with them? I mean, the last time we didn't do so well".

"That's because we were unprepared for what those furballs were capable of" Kim said "This time, we're ready for them".

"And by 'we', you mean you, right?" Ron inquired, getting an eye roll from Kim.

Just then, they heard the door to the room opening. Quickly, taking cover, Kim and Ron watched as a group of figures entered the room.

Sure enough, it was the primates.

"Well, that confirms that our boys here are behind the other thefts" Ron whispered "But what do we do now?"

"Follow my lead" Kim instructed.

The monkeys and apes were only a few feet into the room when Kim made her move.

"Hello, fellas" she said as she took a fighting stance, Ron following suit "We've got to stop meeting like this".

Undaunted by this second run-in with the duo, the garbed simians simply drew their blaster guns and started firing.

"Looks like someone's taking the direct approach" Ron said as he and Kim ducked the blasts.

"They must be getting smarter" Kim joked before turning to Ron "Draw their fire so I can get a clear hit at them".

"No problem" Ron replied before getting up and speaking to their attackers "Try and catch this!" he shouted before he started running. Sure enough, half of the apes starting shoot at him, only for him to dodge the shots.

With most of the fire off her, Kim charged at the attackers. Bobbing and weaving like she did when she saved Mr. Paisley, Kim avoided getting fried and quickly leaped into the air, landing on the face of one of the gorillas, knocking it backward, followed by kicking the other gorillas in the jaw before landing on the ground and giving the baboons, orangutans, and monkeys a series of punches and kicks to the chest.

"Sorry" Kim commented as she dusted herself off "You'll have to try something new this time".

Getting back up, the simian squad growled angrily before the monkeys and gorillas pulled out new weapons. The monkeys were holding what looked like a cross between a hammer and a baseball bat, and the gorillas were wearing metallic, spiked gauntlets.

"Well, I did dare them" Kim said with a sigh as the primates charged. One of the monkeys went into a flying leap at her and tried to bring its hammer/bat weapon down over her, but luckily, Kim was fast enough to get out of the way.

"What now, KP?" Ron asked as he was dodging two other monkeys.

"Go full MMP!" Kim cried out to the blonde "It might be our only chance of beating them!"

"On it!" Ron complied. After giving the two monkeys a roundhouse kick that sent them flying, he began to focus. All he needed was just a few seconds to call upon the full might of his monkey powers. Just then, however, one of the gorillas came down over him with its metallic gauntlets, forcing him to abandon his stance and jump out of the way. He attempted to try again, but the baboons and orangutans resumed firing their blasters.

"KP, they won't give me a second to concentrate!" Ron shouted to the redhead as he ran.

Kim pondered this development as she battle the weapon wielding monkeys. The apes knew that Ron's MMP was a threat, but how could they if they never saw it before? Unless. Kim only said it jokingly, but now it seemed that it was all too true.

"They _are_ getting smarter!" she cried, just as a gorilla's glove covered fist nearly came down over her. After dodging the attack, she heard the cry of someone yelling "KIM!"

Ron had momentarily turned to Kim when she shouted and was unaware that he was running right into the path of one of the gorillas until it was too late. Before Ron even had a chance to move, the ape had grabbed him and hoisted him into the air.

"Put me down!" Ron shouted as the gorilla swung him around "I'm not that kind of blonde!"

Acting quickly, Kim went to Ron's aid while dodging the other primates. When the gorilla had its back turned to her, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a powder compact before throwing it at the ape, releasing a cloud of blue powder onto its back. This action caused the gorilla to drop Ron.

"Thanks, KP" Ron said with relief.

"No problem" Kim replied. However, she didn't see one of the monkeys sneak up on her and was struck in the back by one of the bat/hammer weapons that sent her flying.

"Kim!" Ron cried as he ran toward her.

The apes quickly used the opportunity to grab one of the guidance system motherboards and run out the door.

"Are you okay, KP?" Ron asked with concern as he helped her up.

"I'm fine" Kim said before running to the door "But come on! They're going to get away!"

Quickly, the pair of college students ran out of the building just in time to see the apes leap into a flying vehicle similar to Drakken's. Before they even had a chance to reach it, the apes had taken off at high speed and were long gone.

"Sorry, KP, I blew it" Ron said dejectedly "Looks like we have no way of finding those tree swingers now".

"Don't be too sure" Kim said with a smirk as she turned on the Kimmunicator "That was tracking powder I hit that ape with".

Sure enough, there was a large blip on the screen moving away from their location.

"Come on, Ron!" the auburn heroine said as she started heading toward the Sloth "It's time we find out who is behind these monkeyshines".

**IV.**

Following the signal at a safe distance, Kim and Ron tracked their target in the Sloth. It wasn't long before they followed them to a remote jungle.

"Well, this is an obvious location for a monkey hideout" Ron pointed out.

"No kidding" Kim agreed before checking the radar "Looks like they're stopping up ahead. We better land and go on foot so they don't see us coming".

With that, Kim brought the Sloth down into the deep foliage of the jungle. Following that, she and Ron started making a long trek through the jungle to the source of the tracking signal. After what seemed like an hour of hacking through branches and vines, they saw what appeared to be their destination up ahead.

"The signal is coming from that mountain" Kim said as she pointed to the sight in question "That must be where our guy is held up".

"Great" a tired Ron said "Can we bust him after a nap?"

Ignoring Ron's comment, Kim trekked on to the mountain, forcing Ron to sigh with resignation and follow.

Eventually, the pair made it to site.

"Uh, KP, mountains don't have ventilation shafts" Ron felt the need to state the obvious "How do we get in?"

"There's got to be an entrance somewhere" Kim said as she did a sweep with the Kimmunicator before finding one "There's an opening in the side right above us" she then noticed a trail going up along the mountain "This should lead us there. Come on".

"Going through the front door. That's something we rarely do" Ron commented as the two began hiking up the trail. They soon made it to the hole in the mountain's side.

"Alright, we'll have to be quiet about this" Kim said to Ron.

"You got it, KP" Ron said as he followed Kim into the hollow reaches of the mountain "'Sneaky' is my middle name".

The two stuck to the shadows along the side of the walls as they crept through the lair. Eventually, they came into a large chamber that was full of electronic and mechanical equipment.

"Now this is more lair-like" Ron whispered.

"Totally" Kim agreed "Come on, our guy has to be here somewhere".

Suddenly, a light from out of nowhere came on, exposing the two teens and also revealing a wall-to-wall line of primates.

"It's an ambush!" Kim cried as she and Ron were surrounded and attacked.

"I don't remember there being this many!" Ron said as he swatted away a couple of baboons.

"Apparently, there were more primate disappearances than we thought!" Kim said as an orangutan leaped on top of her, but was quickly bucked off.

A gorilla then charged at them and tried to crush them in between its hands, but they quickly slid underneath it. Kim then leaped upward and attempted to give it a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. However, the ape whirled around and caught her leg before it made contact and threw her into Ron.

"These guys are smarter than they let on" Ron said as they got up.

"No kidding" Kim said before her eyes widened in surprise "And if you think things are tough now, I think they're about to get even tougher". She then pointed as a familiar group of monkeys emerged from the group of primates.

"Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas?!" Ron cried in surprise "What are you doing here?!"

Ignoring Ron's comment, one of the monkeys threw a punch at Ron which he pared. He then threw a kick to it but the monkey quickly leaped over him before swinging around and using its tail to trip him. Meanwhile, another launched a kick into Kim's midsection, knocking her back. She was then tackled by two more but managed to throw them off. She then responded by throwing a punch to the one that had kicked her but it managed to duck, grab her arm, and send her flying.

"They never fought this good before!" Ron said

"That's because they're smarter too" Kim said with realization.

While Kim and Ron were distracted by the monkeys, one of the gorillas whipped out a small orb and threw it at the pair. It landed in between the two before exploding and releasing a cloud of gas that enveloped them. In a matter of seconds, the pair felt themselves losing their strength, to the point where they could barely stand.

"Kim" Ron said weakly "I don't feel so good".

"Same here" Kim replied just as weak "That must've been a form of immobilization gas".

Their simian adversaries quickly took advantage of the situation and tied the two college students in chains before forcing them to the ground. Rufus then chose the moment to pop out of Ron's pocket to find a way to help them, unfortunately, he only got a few inches away from Ron before one of the apes grabbed him and trapped in a hamster ball-like container from which he was unable to get free.

With their enemies captured, the apes began to search Kim and relieved her of all her gadgets. Afterwards, another ape plucked the Kimmunicator off Kim's wrist while taking Ron's Mark One version out of his pocket.

"Hey!" Ron cried indignantly "What are you doing?"

He got his answer when the ape crushed the Kimmunicators into scrap in its hands.

"Hey, those things aren't cheap, you know!" Ron shouted.

Suddenly, a creepy laughter that sounded like hooting came from off to side.

"Well, done boys" came an English dialect to which the apes bowed. The voice then addressed the captured pair "I have to admit, you two are pretty predictable. Did you really think I wouldn't realize you were tracking my apes? Please. Though to be honest, I did expect you five minutes ago".

"Who are you?" Kim demanded as she looked to the location of the voice "Show yourself!"

"Heh heh" the voice chuckled as a figure stepped forward "As you wish".

Kim and Ron gasped in unified shock at the sight before their eyes. From out of the shadows, standing erect, stepped a chimp as tall as Kim and Ron. He was wearing a black suit that looked like a cross between fine attire and the usual super villain garb.

"Greetings, Team Possible" the chimp spoke.

"No…way" Kim said in a monotone voice as her jaw fell open.

"K-i-i-i-m" Ron whimpered "Please tell me that we aren't looking at a _talking chimp_!" While he was no longer scared by normal monkeys and apes, abnormal monkey issues still creped him out.

Kim fortunately, managed to get over her shock pretty quickly and decided to address their captor.

"Who…Who are you?"

"Ah yes. Allow me to introduce myself" the chimp said with a bow "I am…Mastermind".

"This is possibly the freakiest thing we've ever experienced" Ron whined.

"Are you working for Monkey Fist?" Kim demanded the super villain ape.

"Monkey Fist?" Mastermind said with a hollow laugh "He was just a human trying to impersonate a monkey. Why would I help that fool? Besides, I've got plans of my own".

"Well, whatever they are, we're going to shut you down!" Kim said with determination despite her weak state.

"Doesn't anyone besides me find it a little creepy that we're having a conversation with a _talking_ monkey?!" Ron cried "I mean, the Yono I understood because he was a _magical_ monkey, but this guy seems to be a regular one to me!"

"Ah, same old Ron" Mastermind said with a chuckle "Haven't completely gotten over your monkey issues, have you?"

"You talk like we've met before" Ron said, confused.

"You don't remember me, do you?" the chimp asked.

"Uh, I think I'd remember meeting a four foot talking chimpanzee" Ron quipped.

"Of course you wouldn't recognize me. I've changed so much" Mastermind said as he shook his head "Take a good look at me. A good _hard_ look".

Ron looked the overgrown ape in the eye. There was something familiar about those eyes. That's when it hit him. Suddenly, his blood ran cold and he began to shiver as his eyes went wide. He recognized who those eyes belonged to.

"N-No" he said fearfully "Not _you_".

"Ah, you _do_ remember me" Mastermind said before cackling wickedly.

"Ron?" Kim asked as she saw her boyfriend go pale and his teeth chatter "What is it?"

Ron didn't saying anything to her. He was too terrified by who was in front of him. It couldn't be, but it was. The one chimp he would always fear. He finally squeaked a single word.

"B-B-B…Bobo?"

_**TBC…**_


End file.
